La historia perdida
by Liilapops
Summary: Ellas son Destiny Hope Moon y Sally-Anne Perks. Las chicas de Gryffindor que JK Rowling nunca nos nombró.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Esta idea recién me vino ahora. JK Rowling dijo que iba a develar los nombres de las dos chicas de Gryffindor que nunca habían aparecido en la historia. Ahora estaba leyendo un trozo de Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal y leí "...Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil... Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne... y finalmente: ¡Potter, Harry!..."

Se sabe que Nott es Theodore, hijo de un mortífago; Parkinson es Pansy, la ¿mayor? enemiga de Hermione; las gemelas Patil son Padma y Parvati, la primera en Ravenclaw, la segunda en Gryffindor; y Potter es Harry, el héroe de la historia. ¿Pero quiénes son la persona apellidada Moon y Sally-Anne Perks?

En mi opinión, ellas son las chicas que JK nunca nos nombró de Gryffindor.

Ellas son Destiny Hope Moon y Sally-Anne Perks. Las chicas perdidas de Gryffindor.


	2. El Sombrero Seleccionador

**Este capi lo hice con Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal en la mano, y algunos razonamientos míos. Muchas gracias por el review. Espero que me dejen varios más.**

* * * * *

**Capítulo 1: El Sombrero Seleccionador**

La profesora McGonagall agarró una lista y empezó a llamar gente para que concurriera a ponerse el sombrero para ser seleccionado.

-¡Abbott, Hannah!

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!

-¡Bones, Susan!

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!

-¡Boot, Terry!

-¡RAVENCLAW!

-¡Brocklehurst, Mandy!

-¡RAVENCLAW!  
-¡Brown, Lavender!

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

-¡Bulstrode, Millicent!

-¡SLYTHERIN!

-¡Corner, Michael!

-¡RAVENCLAW!

-¡Crabbe, Vincent!

-¡SLYTHERIN!

-¡Finch-Fletchey, Justin!  
-¡HUFFLEPUFF!

-¡Finnigan, Seamus!

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

-¡Goldstein, Anthony!

-¡RAVENCLAW!

-¡Goyle, Gregory!

-¡SLYTHERIN!

-¡Granger, Hermione!

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

-¡Greengrass, Daphne!  
-¡SLYTHERIN!  
-¡Longbottom, Neville!  
-¡GRYFFINDOR!  
-¡MacDougal, Morag!  
-¡HUFFLEPUFF!

-¡Macmillan, Ernie!  
-¡HUFFLEPUFF!

-¡Malfoy, Draco!

-¡SLYTHERIN!

-¡Moon, Destiny!

-¡GRYFFINDOR!  
-¡Nott, Theodore!

-¡SLYTHERIN!  
-¡Parkinson, Pansy!  
-¡SLYTHERIN!

-¡Patil, Padma!

-¡RAVENCLAW!  
-¡Patil, Parvati!  
-¡GRYFFINDOR!

-¡Perks, Sally-Anne!

-¡GRYFFINDOR!  
-¡Potter, Harry!  
-¡GRYFFINDOR!

-¡Thomas, Dean!  
-¡GRYFFINDOR!

-¡Turpin, Lisa!  
-¡RAVENCLAW!  
-¡Weasley, Ronald!

-¡GRYFFINDOR!  
-¡Zabini, Blaise!

-¡SLYTHERIN!

Así la profesora McGonagall dio por terminada la selección. En la mesa de Gryffindor, todos hablaban entre ellos de las materias. Todos menos una persona. Destiny Hope Moon. Una niña alta para su edad, rubia oscura de ojos azul verdoso. Su mejor amiga, con quien se habían hecho en el tren, Morag MacDougal, había terminado en Hufflepuff. No conocía a nadie más. Comía sin decir ni media palabra.

-Hola.

Destiny elevó la mirada sorprendida. Enfrente de ella tenía a una persona medio pelirroja, medio morocha, con unos ojos celestes que daban miedo.

-Hola.

-Soy Sally-Anne Perks. ¿Tú?  
-Destiny Moon.

-¿Por qué estás así?  
-Porque no tengo amigos acá en Gryffindor.

-No te hagas problema por eso -contestó Sally-. Te vas a hacer rápidamente amigos acá en Hogwarts. No importa si están en casas distintas. Siempre vas a tener amigos.

-Gracias -dijo Destiny-. Necesitaba ayuda.

-No importa. Todo el mundo dice que soy muy buena psicóloga.

-¿Quiénes?

-Mis amigos en el mundo muggle.

-¿Mundo muggle? ¿Eres hija de muggles?

En ese instante, en la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras comían, se hablaba de la ascendencia.

-No. Mis padres son ambos magos, pero, no sé como, mis abuelos son muggles.

-Una persona hija de magos y nieta de muggles... hay pocos casos.

-Sí, me contó mi madre que generalmente si tienen abuelos muggles son dos, no cuatro. En eso si puedo ser rara, pero solo en eso.

-¿Y ustedes? -preguntó en ese instante Percy Weasley, a quien las chicas no conocían, quien estaba "dirigiendo" la conversación -. ¿Qué son?

-Tengo una bisabuela muggle, pero el resto de mi familia son magos y brujas... así que se podría decir que soy casi sangre pura -contestó Destiny.

-¿Y tú? -preguntó Hermione Granger. Hermione era una niña castaña con el pelo enmarañado, pero, según el punto de vista de Sally y Destiny, parecía buena persona.

-Mestiza. Padres magos, abuelos muggles.

-Está bien.

-¿Y tú? -le devolvió la gentileza a Hermione Sally.

-Hija de muggles.

La conversación terminó gracias a la llegada de Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor, que se presentó como Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, hasta que Ron Weasley dijo que sus hermanos gemelos lo conocían como Nick Casi Decapitado.

-¿Casi Decapitado? -quiso saber Seamus Finnigan-. ¿Cómo es eso?

-Así -fue la respuesta, y el fantasma se sacó la cabeza para mostrar lo que en su momento había sido carne, mostrando que solamente le faltaban unos centímetros para ser completamente decapitado. Todas las mujeres de primer año pusieron caras feas, y Seamus se arrepintió de haber preguntado eso.

* * *

Después de servir los postres, se paró el director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore, para pronunciar unas palabras más, que fueron los anuncios de principio de año, entre ellos la prohibición del pasillo derecho del tercer piso.

-Ahora... ¡a dormir!

Percy llevó a los Gryffindor de primer año por las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, ubicada en una de las torres.

-¿Contraseña?

-Caput Draconis.

Luego de eso, Percy señaló dónde dormían los chicos y las chicas y se fueron a la cama.

Al llegar a su dormitorio, Sally-Anne y Destiny se acostaron en sus camas, sorprendentemente linderas. Se despidieron de sus compañeras y cerraron los ojos. Había sido un día muy atareado. Pero antes, decidieron tener una pequeña charla entre compañeras de habitación.

* * * * *

**Aunque en el libro la aparición de Nick Casi Decapitado es antes de la charla sobre la familia, lo puse antes para así realizar cambios, dado que también voy a realizar algún cambio en lo que serían los otros libros. El capítulo es medio cortito, de 700 palabras, pero está bien para lo que quería explicar.**

**Liila!**


End file.
